Inside Out: Teenage Years
by animefangirl1359
Summary: I swear I thought the button was for me! It seemed like it was supposed to do something with keeping Riley happy. Now everything is going wrong... I don't know what to do!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok, so I'm branching out with ideas because I'm having writer's block on the other stories. I honestly have no ideas with what I've set up for the SoulXMaka story or my Inuyasha fanfiction. I've come up with some ideas for my Undertale story but they're still in my editing phase. So until then here's something new by me. Hope you enjoy! I own none of the characters.**

Inside Out: Teenage years

 _Heya! Remember me? What?! You don't? C'mon, it's me, Joy! Yeah, there ya go! I basically am in control of Riley's happiness. Now, I used to be on top of that. Like, no one else was allowed to touch the control board. But recently I've allowed the others to help. And now I guess Riley has a more rounded personality, which is way better than when she almost had no personality. Boy, was that scary. Fear must've been going crazy, haha!_

 _Anyway back to the new control board! It's bigger than the first one, so that's a lot more wiggle room for this gal! I'm on dream duty right now so I can poke around and see what everything does. They didn't even give us a manual, can you believe that? Lemme check her dream real quick. Yep! It's all good!_ I watch the dream of some pop band that we are really into right now singing at Riley's birthday party that should be happening this Saturday. _Great! Alrighty, let's see what we have here._

 _There's the ball thing that has always been here, and there's the other ones for the other emotions. Yep, that's nothing new. Hmm, there's the idea slot, it's also on everyone's own personal space. But there's that one button that's in the middle that's red. OOOO, it's big and red. Maybe it has something to do with Anger? But it has a big word on it. PUBERTY… Hmmm… Maybe since it's a big word that is confusing it has something to do with Fear? Or wait! It starts with a P… What else starts with P? Pee, poop, pterodactyl… Maybe it's for Disgust. Oh no, what if it's actually Sadness's button? Then we might lose everything again. No Joy don't think like that._

 _Waaaiiit a minute… Maybe… Maybe it's for me? Red doesn't always mean mad, and just because it's a big word doesn't mean it's scary. And, and just because it starts with a P doesn't mean it's disgusting. And I doubt it's for Sadness anyhow, because it looks like it has nothing sad about it! It's obviously for me! Well, let's try it out then._

As soon as I think that my fingers inch towards the button. Giddy with excitement I slam on the button with full force. Suddenly red lights start flashing and an alarm starts blaring. "What's happening?" yells Fear. I look over and try to diffuse the situation before he makes a big deal about it, but Riley's eyes open.

Her head swivels from side to side and then she sits up. Her hands come up to her eyes and she rubs the remaining sleep away. Her body tenses as she stretches her muscles to loosen them up from the stiffness they experience when sleeping. She flips on the light switch and pulls the covers away so she can get up and get a drink of water. When her head tilts down after a yawn is when we all see it. There, between Riley's legs, is a big red splotch.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright here is the second chapter! This fanfiction will be updated every Wednesday. I'll be switching emotions every chapter so I hope thats cool. Enjoy!**

 _OH MY GOD WE ARE DYING I KNEW IT I KNEW THAT HAPPY LITTLE YELLOW BUBBLE OF JOY WOULD KILL US ITS FINALLY HAPPENING! I CAN'T BREATHE. BLOOD OF ALL THINGS BLOOD IS ON RILEY'S PANTS. SHE WENT AND GOT US HURT._

"Joy what did you do?" I run to my personal side of the panel to take control of the situation. "MOOOOOOOM!" Riley yells as I give push her to tell mom like we need to do. "No! What are you doing thats not whats supposed to happen! She's supposed to be happy!" Joy tries to say as she tries to calm Riley down. "THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE HAPPY JOY THIS IS THE TIME TO BE AFRAID THERE IS BLOOD EVERYWHERE! WE NEED MOM!"

"MOOOOM!" Riley yells louder. Suddenly mom runs into the room. "What? What is it sweetie?" She takes one look at Riley's pajamas and smiles. "Riley it's ok. You're just becoming a woman. Come with me and I'll get you all cleaned up. Then we can have a talk." _A TALK? A TALK! LIKE A MEASLY TALK WILL FIX THIS! WE NEED BANDAIDS! BANDAIDS WOMAN!_

But mom sat us down and showed us how to use whats called a pad. She explained how Riley's body would be going through changes and her emotions may seem rash. "Rash! I'll show you Rash!" Anger yelled, but soon was calmed down as mom continued on her informational talk. Apparently this is going to happen every month and we'd be interested into boys a lot more than usual. She ended our talk with a hug and saying "If you need to talk about this then I'm here for you." She even cleaned the sheets and took our pajama pants. We laid down getting ready to sleep again.

 **A/N: So I hope this seemed good. Hoped you liked it!**


End file.
